Il segretto delle fiamme
by SaraSan13
Summary: La maldicion de los Arcobalenos ha terminado pero ¿las llamas del cielo son las unicas que podrian alterar el mundo como lo conecmos? Lo que hemos presenciado hasta el momento ¿fueron todas las aventuras que la X generacion Vongola pasó antes de volverse mafiosos y guardianes hechos y derechos? Creemos conocer todo pero no es mas que una pizca lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance...


Hola

Este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado

Disclaimer: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano.

* * *

El castaño caminaba con calma por la banqueta, observó su reflejo en la ventana de la tienda; sus cabellos castaños hacia arriba, sus orbes del mismo color examinaron un instante su persona, chaqueta blanca con naranja y pantalón de mezclilla. Revisó la lista de cosas que su mamá le había encargado, la leyó con intención y procedió a guardarla en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón siguiendo su camino dejando atrás la ventana de la tienda.

Observó a su alrededor y noto entre la multitud una cabellera plateada, por mente cruzó la idea de que era Hayato más luego la desechó; su amigo no era el único peliplata, podría ser otro.

— ¡Juudaime! — se escuchó un grito, Tsuna comenzó a buscar a Hayato con la mirada — ¡no esperaba encontrarle aquí!

Hayato saludo a Tsuna colocándose frente él; en su mano derecha sostenía un cigarrillo, su vestimenta consistía de una playera manga corta roja, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis negros

— hola Gokudera-kun — le saludó Tsuna — ¿que haces aquí?

Tsuna se abofeteo mentalmente, era una pregunta demasiado tonta la que acababa de formular en su opinión. Espero una patada o golpe de parte de Reborn más este nunca llegó confundiendo al castaño

— vine a comprar algo que me faltaba para la cena — respondió Hayato — ¿y usted Juudaime?

— oka-san me pidió que viniera a comprar unas cosas que le hacía faltan — respondió Tsuna retomando su camino siendo ahora seguido por Hayato

Ambos siguieron caminando hablando de cosas algo triviales, Tsuna observaba de reojo a todos lados; no había visto a Reborn desde el mediodía y eso no podía significar algo bueno, sin mencionar que su intuición parecía una alarma cortafuegos que no paraba de sonar dándole un pequeño dolor de cabeza a Tsuna.

— ¿se encuentra bien Juudaime? — preguntó Hayato mirando como Tsuna negaba ligeramente con la cabeza

— s-si estoy bien Gokudera-kun — respondió Tsuna intentando dejar de lado su intuición que se había vuelto más fuerte

Siguieron caminando hasta que Tsuna chocó con alguien haciendo que cayera al suelo.

— i-ite — murmuró Tsuna mientras se sobaba la parte afectada, había caído de sentón

— ¿se encuentra bien Juudaime? — preguntó Hayato acercándose a Tsuna

— e-estoy bien Gokudera-kun — respondió Tsuna volteando a ver a la persona con la que había chocado siendo imitado por Hayato

Frente a ellos se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta, tez morena y de ojos chocolate vestida de una forma sencilla; una blusa manga corta azul, mezclilla oscuro y tenis negros. La chica recogía lo que parecía ser una cajas de puro y algunos paquetes de sopa, Tsuna se apresuró a ayudarle haciendo que Hayato omitiera su reproche para con la chica.

— l-lo siento — murmuró Tsuna haciendo una pequeña reverencia para con la chica — ¿no te hiciste daño?

— nah, no te preocupes estoy bien — respondió la chica colocando todo dentro de una bolsa

Ambos se colocaron de pie con cuidado, ya de pie la chica tomo las bolsas que reposaban en el piso y comenzó a cargarlas

— realmente lo siento — Tsuna volvió a repetir su reverencia causando que la chica le mirará confundida

— no es necesario que hagas eso — hablo la chica algo confundida — sólo enderézate y ya

— ¿como te atreves a rechazar las disculpas del Juudaime? — preguntó molesto Hayato dispuesto a defender a Tsuna

— no te preocupes Gokudera-kun — intento calmarle Tsuna — ¿realmente está bien…? Emm, ¿como te llamas?

La chica abrió la boca dispuesta a responder cuando un chico de cabellos azul ultramar atados en una coleta baja, ojos verdes y tez blanca, llevaba una camisa manga larga gris, mezclilla oscuro y unas botas de cordones hasta la rodilla. Restándole importancia a la situación tomo las bolsas de las manos de la chica

— Luka — murmuró la chica — estoy hablando

— ¿hablando? — susurró el chico girando para ver a las personas detrás de él

Observó con cuidado el seño fruncido de Hayato y la cara de confusión de Tsuna para lentamente quitarse de en medio

— ¿puedo seguir hablando o prefieres atravesarte otra vez en medio? — preguntó la chica

— d-disculpa, ¿como se llaman? — pregunto Tsuna, el chico y la chica intercambiaron miradas unos segundos

— Le Blanck Luka — se presentó el chico haciendo una reverencia causando una pequeña confusión en la chica

— Rosa Torres — respondió ella aún mirando raro al chico — ¿y ustedes?

— yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi — se presentó Tsuna, al notar el seño fruncido de Hayato procedió a presentarle también — y él es Gokudera Hayato

— un gusto Tsunayoshi y Hayato, nosotros debemos retirarnos — hablo Rosa dispuesta a dar media

— ¿¡como te atreves a faltarle el respeto al Juudaime!? — grito Hayato molesto

— ¿faltarle el respeto? — murmuró Rosa — no se a que te refieres, sólo les llame por su nombre

— Rosa, llamarle a alguien por su nombre sin su permiso en Japón puede considerarse una falta de respeto, dependiendo de la persona — respondió Luka algo cansado

— ¿de donde son? — preguntó Tsuna mientras a su lado Hayato murmuraba mil y un insultos contra los extranjeros

— Toulouse, Francia — respondió Luka mirando de reojo a Rosa — ella es de México

— ahora nos retiramos — sin esperar respuesta alguna Rosa dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse murmurando cosas contra ese par — tonto orgullo Vongola

Luka río nervioso, en definitiva Rosa no sabía murmurar cosas en un tono apenas audible, sin explicación alguna dió media vuelta, tomo rápidamente la muñeca de Rosa y salió corriendo dejando atrás a Tsuna y Hayato confundidos.

A unas cuantas cuadras de distancia Luka se detuvo y soltó la muñeca de Rosa

— ¿porque corriste? — preguntó Rosa mirando con una ligera molestia a Luka

— mencionaste a Vongola, se supone que debemos pasar desapercibidos — respondió el

— nosotros no buscamos a la Vongola así que no perdemos nada si ellos saben que estamos aquí y debemos pasar desapercibidos para los civiles — decía Rosa mientras comenzaba a caminar

— no es necesario que ellos estén enterados de nuestra presencia — hablo Luka mientras caminaba a un lado de ella — si fuese necesario se les hubiera avisado con anticipación

— igual en algún momento se enteraran de nosotros — soltó con desgana Rosa — apúrate, aquellos ya deben de estar haciendo algún desastre por el hambre que deben tener

— están vigilados — musitó Luka

— dime, ¿salimos del apuro con ese "vigilante" que los está cuidando? — preguntó Rosa

— a veces — murmuró Luka

— entonces esperemos que sea una de esas veces, no quiero ni pensar que habrán intentado hacer en este rato — comento Rosa

— en el peor de los casos se dieron por vencidos al ver que no había nada que podían intentar cocinar y pidieron algo a domicilio — intento calmarle Luka

— lo que digas — murmuró Rosa

Ambos siguieron caminando a paso rápido con destino a su actual casa.


End file.
